


Sneaking Around

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [187]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Camping, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy and Jamie sneak around during the Potter-Weasley camping trip.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheezyismyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyismyking/gifts).



> Happy birthday Wheezyismyking. A birthday Jeddy drabble for you. 💙

“We’ll get bloody _caught_ ,” Teddy murmured, kissing a line across Jamie’s freckled shoulders. 

“Not if you hush,” Jamie replied. He brushed calloused fingers over his lover’s nipple. “Sneaking out under Dad’s invisibility cloak was a stroke of genius.”

“Maybe so,” Teddy admitted. “Someone could still come out of their tent and catch us though!”

“That’s why it’s fun,” James grinned. 

The feeling of having his gorgeous naked boyfriend beside him was rapidly pushing the anxieties out of Teddy’s head. It didn’t seem to matter that the entire Potter-Weasley campsite was only ten feet away. 

Lovemaking under the stars was delightful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xxx


End file.
